Akatsuki punya Ac baru!
by ryuuchihame
Summary: Hari yang panas! Akatsuki pun kepanasan! Apa yang direncanakan Akatsuki yah? Beli Ac? Warning : OCC, gaje, garing! Silahkan aja kalau mau baca? RnR? Jangan di Flame ok!


**Warning : **Gaje, OOC, Garing, Jayus, -EYD, dan sebagainya.

**Disclaimer : **Bung Masashi Kishimoto

**Summary : **

Itachi : Woyy…. Di sini panas cing!

Deidara : Berisik lu, un! Gue juga kepanasan tau!

Kisame : Beuhh… panas panas gini kelaut aja yukk!

Pein : Lu sih enak Kis, bisa berenang!

Kisame : Lu mau gue ajarin?

Pein : Hii.. ogah ah! Ntar gue dimakan lagi!

Apakah Akatsuki berhasil mengalahkan rasa panasnya?

Baca disini! Jangan lupa Review! **Don't like don't Read!

* * *

**

Di atas markas Akatsuki, Matahari menampakkan sinarnya terang terangan! *kalo gelap gelapan mah namanya malem* Namun didalam markas banyak mahkluk *yang tak bisa disebut makhluk* yang merasa terganggu akibat Matahari yang semakin hari semakin memanas!

Deidara : " Adohh un! Panas banget sih un!"

Tobi : " Sabarlah kau Deidara-senpai!"

Deidara : "Gimana bisa sabar? Panas banget tau disini! un"

Tobi : "Emangnya Tobi anak baek gak kepanasan apa? Semua juga kepanasan Taukk! Bukan Cuma Deidara-senpai aja!"

Deidara : " Kau Tobii? Beraninya kau menasehati senpai mu dengan nada marah-marah gitu! Grrr… kuledakkan kau! Mau,un?

Tobi : "Tobi gak takut! Bweee….!!"

Deidara : "TOBIII!!!!!!!!!"

Zetsu : " Kalian ini berisik sekali ya? Mau kalian kumakan?!"

Deidara : "Ikut campur aja lu Zet! Mau gue ledakin un?!

Zetsu : " Aghhh…… Ku makan kalian semua!!"

Konan : "Sudahlah jangan bertengkar, lebih baik kita pikirkan cara agar kita tidak kepanasan lagi!"

Tobi : " Baiklah, Tobi anak baek akan menuruti nasihat Konan-chan!"

Pein : " Itu baru namanya anak Baek!"

Tobi : "Wah… I love Pein-Senpai!"

Pein dan Akatsuki minus Tobi : *Sweatdrop*

Itachi : "Perasaan tadi kita ngomongin cara agar kita gak kepanasan lagi deh! Kok jadi genee?"

Sasori : " Tau tuh gara gara si Tobi sich!"

Kakuzu : *muncul sambil membawa segelas es teh* "Ada apa ribut-ribut wahai saudara *?* ku?"

Kisame : " Wah es teh tuh? Bagi dung!"

Kakuzu : " Bikin ndiri sono!"

Kisame : " Itachii,,, bikini gue segelas es teh dung!"

Itachi : "Pale lu! Emang gue pembokat lu apa?"

Kisame : " Aghh… tak akan kugaji kau!"

Itachi : "Baik nyonya!" *ngibrit ke dapur*

Konan : "Beuh… si Itachi mau aja ditipu lu, Kis!"

Kisame : "Gue gitu loh!" *nyengir*

Sasori : "Woy… kita tadi mau ngomongin apa sich?"

Akatsuki pun akhirnya serius untuk memikirkan apa yang akan mereka lakukan untuk mengatasi rasa kepanasan mereka, apa yang terjadi? Kita liat di TKP!

* * *

Lalu Hidan yang dari tadi tak keliatan pun langsung bertereak pake Toa super gede yang waktu itu dipakai Kakuzu untuk demo pengiritan uang. " Saudara saudara sekalian untuk mencegah markas yang indah ini kepanasan maka gunakanlah Ac merek Alami ini! Harganya murah, hemat Energi, dijamin bapak bapak dan ibu ibu puas memakai produk kami, silahkan diberi yak marii!" Tereak Hidan sambil membawa brosur Ac yang ia dapatkan dari Tong sampah depan markas Akatsuki itu.

" Eh si Hidan dari mana aja kau lama tak bersua!" seru Itachi.

" Gila kau Itachi, barusan gue keluar sebentar aja udah kangen! Woy ncang ncing nyak babe sekalian hidan dateng membawa brosur ac merek terbaru nih ada yang minat nggak?" seru Hidan.

" Nemu brosur darimana lu un?" kata Deidara.

" Cih, palingan Hidan nemu di tong sampah deket markas kita" seru Sasori.

" Wahh… coba sini kuliat!" kata Konan sembari merebut brosur yang ada di tangan Hidan.

" Wah Teman teman ini bagus untuk solusi masalah kita nih!" muka Konan berseri seri saat membaca brosur itu.

" Coba sini gue liat harganya!" seru Kakuzu yang ternyata udah khawatir takut keilangan duitnya itu.

" Satu juta lima ratus rebu, un!" kata Deidara.

" Duile.. kayaknya mahal amat! Gak setuju gak setuju gue!" kata Kakuzu.

" Uh..dasar bendahara matre!" teriak Kisame.

" Udahlah kakuzu, relakan sedikit uangmu demi kami..plizz tolonglah kami Kakuzu yang manis.." seru Pein dengan nada gak sudi pas menyatakan bahwa kakuzu itu manis.

"Ayolah un.." kata Deidara.

" Tobi-chan mau ac! Beliin Kakuzu-senpai!" rengek Tobi.

" Tunggu! Ac kan membuat pemanasan Global!" kata Sasori sok pinter.

" Aihh…iya ntar bumi kita jadi panas cing!" Itachi ikut ikutan.

*Akatsuki pun kembali mikir*

" Makanya dengan Ac, kita dinginkan Bumi… Ac nggak jahat kok!" seru Konan dengan nada lembut.

" Aihh…Betul juga yaa!" Sasori pun termakan Rayuan Konan.

Seluruh Anggota Akatsuki pun menyetujuinya…

" Baiklah..kapan kita membeli Ac ini?" Kata sang Raja Bokep eh..salah Leader maksudnya.

"Secepatnya, un!" tereak Deidara gaje.

"Belinya dimana cing?" Tanya Itachi yang sejak tadi memakai kata cing, yang entah darimana dia dapatkan.

" Kita telpon aja toko Ac ini,un!" seru Deidara yang mendadak pinter.

" Emang berapa nomornya?" Tanya si penganut DJ.

" 01234567" kata Konan yang sejak tadi memegang brosur itu.

" Nelpon pake hape siapa? Anggota Akatsuki memang ada yang punya hape?" Tanya Sasori.

" Jah.. kalo masalah hape sih gue punya Sas!" Pein menjawab dengan nada sombong.

" Gaya lu Pein, gue juga punya hape tau!" Kakuzu pun bangga.

" Huh, gue gak yakin kalo hape lu itu beneran ada pulsanya lu kan pelit!" tanding Pein.

" Gigilu! Hape gua ada pulsanya tauk! Ada 75.000,00-an!" lawan Kakuzu.

" Cih, sial! Pulsa gue tinggal goceng buat sms-an sama ****** tercinta gue!" desah Pein.

" Apa! Pein! Kauu! Kau berani menduakan aku! Mulai sekarang kita PUTUS!" Konan tiba-tiba berkata kencang.

" Ahh… Konan! Maafkan daku ini Konan ku sayang!" Pein membujuk Konan.

" Huh!" Konan hanya menjawab dengan satu kata.

*Anggota Akatsuki -minus Konan n Pein- Sweatdrop*

" Sasori, sekarang aku sudah putus dengan Pein jelek itu, ayo kita nge-date!" Konan pun berkata kepada Sasori.

" Oke Konan ayo kita nge-date bareng!" Sasori pun setuju.

* Akatsuki pu kembali Sweatdrop -minus SasoKona-*

" Woyy… mesra-mesra-an nya ntar dulu dong,un! Kita kan masih ada rencana un!" teriak Deidara yang sepertinya tak rela Sasori-danna-nya nge-date sama Konan.

" Tau nih… kita kan masih ada Rencanaaa!" teriak Pein yang tak rela juga Konan-nya nge-date sama Sasori.

*Akatsuki pun Sweatdrop kembali meliat tinggah Dei-Pein yang gak rela pasangannya direbut*

" Please deh cing! Kita tuch capee sweatdrop mulu gara gara entee semuee!" kata Itachong. -Itachi Bencong- *Author digebukin*

" Tau nih! Apakah kalian tak mengerti? Betapa laparnya perutku yang indah *?* ini!" Zetsu pun berkata.

" Oke oke oke!" Sahut Tobi yang nampaknya tak nyambung.

" Yaudah deh! Sekarang kita telpon tukan Ac nya! Pake hape Kakuzu aja!" sahut Hidan.

" Kenapa musti gue yang harus berkorban?!" Kakuzu tak rela, namun ia segera memberikan hapenya kepada sang Hidan! -ceileh-

"Tat tit tut tut tut tat tat tit tut tat tat tut tit tut!" Bergemalah suara hape Kakuzu yang nampaknya jadul.

"!#$%^&%$*()*^$#^&#??356!#~$%%$%$$##%^&&**&^$%^_^&" tak jelas apa yang dibicarakan Hidan kepada pemilik brosur Ac itu.

" Nah.. Sekarang kita pun, tinggal menunggu kedatangan Ac itu!" seru Hidan selesai menelpon.

" YEYYY Tobi punya Ac Tobi punya Ac!" sahut Tobi.

" Thanks Dewa Jashin!" sahut Kisame yang langsung menganut aliran sesat itu. *author dibakar Hidan*

Satu jam kemudian…

" Spadaaa kiriman datang kiriman datang!" terdengar suara dari luar.

" Ac nya un!!" teriak Deidara yang terlihat tidak cemburu lagi.

" Aku yang buka pintu cing!" sahut Itachi lalu ia pergi membukakan pintu.

Lima menit kemudian…

" Ahh… bantuin gue dong! Gue keberatann nihh! Ki ki sameee sini! Bantu guee!" teriak Itachi memanggil Kisame.

" Aku datang! Teriak Kisame dan langsun membantu Itachi mengangkat Ac.

" Huff… ni Ac-nya! Mau dipasang dimana?" sahut Kisame membawa sekardus Ac.

"Ayo pasang bareng bareng! Jiwa pemimpin Pein pun muncul.

Sepuluh menit kemudian.. Akhirnya Akatsuki pun selesai memasang Ac!

" Nah, Ac kita telah selesai dipasang! Kita nyalakan nomor berapa nih?" sahut Sasori.

" 17 aja un!" sahut Deidara semangat!

" Jangan 21 aja! Hemat listrik!" sahut Kakuzu.

" Jangan! Tobi anak baek maunya 18!" sahut Tobi.

Akhirnya Akatsuki pun berebut untuk mendapatkan Ac itu! Dan apa yang terjadi…

"Shessss" Terjadi asap putih yang keluar di dalam Ac, dan "DUARRRRRR!!!!" Ac itu pun meledak.

* Akatsuki pun Sweatdrop lagi*

* * *

Selesai

Gimana fic kedua ku ini? Masih jelek yah? Maklum-in yah kalo EYD nya masih salah salahan.. maklum nilai bahasa Indonesia say tuh kecilll.. *pundung* Ripyu kalian menentukan Nasib saya, maka dengan itu "RIPYU DONG!!"


End file.
